


Don't Call Me Small!

by Firestar97



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestar97/pseuds/Firestar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is back in Central with his tin can of a brother to turn in a report. Preview of a new story be me! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Small!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackie demon girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jackie+demon+girl).



"I don't really want to deal with the colonel today, Al." Ed grumbles softly as they stand at the gates to central's military head-quarters.

He puts on his best Roy Mustang voice, "Wait ... where are you? I can't seem to find you over all of my paperwork."

He sighs, now clearly agitated, "I guess I have to put up with his short jokes today..." He walks into the building and slams open the door to Roy's office. "I have my report, bastard..."

"Oh? Hang on a minute, Fullmetal... I can't seem to find you in all this paperwork." Roy remarks with a smirk trying to get a reaction out of Ed.

Needless to say it works, "HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL, HE CAN'T EVEN REACH THE TOP SHELF OF A BOOKCASE!"

"Now, Fullmetal I did not say that..." Roy sweat drops, his eyes stunned.

Seriously where did that boy get some of these imagined slight from?

"I was also wondering if you had shrimp for..."

"HEY!" Ed shouts "WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE SIZE OF AN ANT THAT CAN'T EVEN FIND ITS WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG!

Roy face-palms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my little minions!!! :) 
> 
> this is my first time posting anything of mine into a website so a little feed back would be nice!
> 
> This is going to be part of a long ass story. This is jut a preview for ya! :P 
> 
> Please kudos and comment and let me know how life is treating you!;)


End file.
